


Anniversary

by Fandomlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlove/pseuds/Fandomlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is angry at stiles he forgot their anniversary but which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

'Thanks for taking Claudia Scott - Lydia seems angry I'm taking her out for a romantic meal I think it's our anniversary; I don't know if it's our first kiss , the day Claudia was born or when we got married - we have so many anniversaries man wish me luck that I get it right.' Stiles joked laughing down the phone .  
'Well you did marry Lydia Martin and have a baby with her surely you expected this.'Scott shot back he was happy that stiles' 15 year plan had pulled through: stiles was definitely happier and Claudia was just adorable.  
'Ok bye Scott!'stiles switched the phone off and got out of the car Lydia had gone for a spa day and they had decided to meet at the restaurant .

Stiles stepped out and got in the restaurant it was a five star restaurant but with Lydia he always thought go big or go home.

'Hey honey.'stiles said as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek ,she looked beautiful but in his eyes she always did especially once she had Claudia she just had this glow on her that was just so enchanting to him.

'So did you figure out which anniversary it was.'Lydia asked crossing her arms but stiles knew she loved him and wouldn't be able to stay mad at him forever.  
'Uummm first kiss ; date or wedding day .'stiles hopefully stated hoping he had got it right but the look she gave him confirmed he was wrong.  
'No it was first fight as a married couple stiles.' Lydia harrumphed but she looked like she wasn't that angry anymore -'okay I just heard that out loud and why did you marry me wow stilinski you are one patient husband.'Lydia smiled he knew he had been forgiven.  
'Well I have a wonderful wife who I am now taking to Hawaii because i thought it had been the anniversary of our first vacation oh well.'stiles said taking out two plane tickets to Hawaii.

'And I love my husband because he would care enough to take me to Hawaii.'Lydia  
smiled as she pulled stiles into a long passionate kiss before she whispered 'maybe we should get a hotel room.'  
Stiles smiled wickedly at that as he followed his wife to the hotel which conveniently was located next to the restaurant.


End file.
